


shared spaces

by poiregourmande



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Public Display of Affection, flustered shane, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: You’d think Brent would realize that he’s got a bedroom, and that the living room he shares with Shane isn’t the ideal place to have passionate make out sessions with his new guy.You’d be wrong.





	shared spaces

You’d think Brent would realize that he’s got a bedroom, and that the living room he shares with Shane isn’t the ideal place to have passionate make out sessions with his new guy.   
  
You’d be wrong.   
  
Shane is about to go nuts – in the six months they’ve lived together, Brent has been nothing short of the best roommate he’s had. Nice, funny, a decent cook, does his share of the chores in a timely manner.   
  
And then he discovered Grindr.   
  
He spent the first few nights out, and that was fine with Shane – a happy roommate is a good roommate, after all.   
  
It all went south the following week. All of a sudden Brent was living on a cloud, heart-eyes emoji for a face, and Shane half expected cartoon birdies to follow him around singing.   
  
“I met someone,” Brent told him conspiratorially, though they were alone in the apartment.   
  
“I can see that,” Shane says, amused.   
  
“Think we could have the place tonight? Until like, midnight?”   
  
But Cinderella forgot all about her deadline, because when Shane came home around one in the morning, he found Brent on the living room couch, locked in a tender embrace with a guy who looked pretty hot, based on what little of him Shane could see above Brent’s shoulder.   
  
Both of them were still fully clothed, Shane noticed with relief.   
  
He shrugged and went to bed, and completely forgot about it until the following night.   
  
Shane had spent most of the day holed up in his room working on an article, and only came out around eight to find some sustenance.   
  
He did a double take and looked at his watch – was it still last night? Brent and his guy were tangled in the same fusiony embrace, like they’re trying to form one entity. A second glance told Shane they were both wearing different outfits, so the guy must have went home to change at some point.   
  
This goes on for a few nights. The guy – Ryan, Shane learned one morning over cereal when Brent dished about him – comes over every night, they stay in the living room, they make out furiously, and Shane is on Amazon searching for blinders so he can walk through his house without having to look at them.   
  
It’s not that he’s got anything against Brent making out. Or guys making out, for that matter.   
  
It’s just.   
  
Well, Shane had never noticed before. But Brent is really cute. Like, insanely cute. And that Ryan guy is hot as sin.   
  
And there’s only so many times you can discreetly jerk off about your roommate and his new maybe-sorta-boyfriend before it becomes creepy.   
  
But the whole scene is burned into Shane’s retinas: Ryan almost bulging out of his tight button-down, Brent looking so much hotter when he’s wearing something dressier than a t-shirt and ill-fitting jeans, burying his face in the crook of Ryan’s neck. Shane can’t help but wonder if Ryan’s enjoying the beard burn. He must be, if we’re to believe the uncontrollable twitch of his hips, like he’s trying to stop himself from actively humping Brent. It’s everything Shane sees when he closes his eyes, and from there, it’s only a matter of time before he slides a hand down his joggers.   
  
He whimpers as he remembers the way Brent had broken the kiss with a slick sound, turning to Shane frozen in the doorway.   
  
“Something the matter?” he asked, his voice raw, and Shane couldn’t move, his entire brain screaming _ABORT MISSION!_   
  
At that point he would have been hard pressed to remember what the mission even was. Something about snacks, maybe?   
  
Shane tried to answer, flee, do anything that wasn’t just standing there like a creep, but he could only tunnel-vision on Ryan, head cocked to the side, biting his lip.   
  
At this point the memory runs out. He has no idea how he got out of the situation, but every time he replays it his hand speeds up furiously over his cock when he reaches the part where Ryan bites his lip.   
  
Something’s got to be done about this entire trainwreck of a situation before Shane does something drastic that could make him lose his roommate. That’s what he’s mulling over when he bumps into Brent on his way to the bathroom, and Brent –   
  
Brent’s got the _nerve_ to be standing there in just a towel, droplets of water running down his beard onto his chest, and Shane’s wondering exactly when his life became the cover of a romance novel.   
  
He’s never really seen Brent shirtless before, and the sight is kinda taking his breath away. He’s... way more toned than Shane would have expected, a fine dusting of hair guiding his gaze to the dip of his hips and, yup, Shane’s doing it again: paralyzed staring.   
  
Brent chuckles and squeezes Shane shoulder, the other hand tightly gripped around his towel. “Y’okay there, big guy?”   
  
Shane can only nod. The spell holding him in a frozen trance only dissipates when Brent’s bedroom door clicks closed behind him.   
  
Shane takes a cold shower and makes the strongest cup of coffee possible to try and jump start his brain into that of a normal human’s. He feels passably stable when Brent enters the kitchen to grab breakfast, and he would even go as far as clapping himself on the back for his steady voice when he speaks.   
  
“Say, Brent... is there a particular reason why you never bring Ryan to your room?”   
  
Brent almost drops the carton of eggs. It’s his turn to flush and sputter. “Um – is – do you mind?”   
  
_Does Shane mind?_   
  
_Does Shane mind that he’s got a free show ten feet from his bedroom door every night?_   
  
_Does Shane mind that he’s renewed his spank bank material for months to come?_   
  
“No, no! Nothing of the sort, it’s just – well I don’t wanna feel like I’m disturbing you whenever I come out of my room.”   
  
“Oh –“ Brent looks like he really hadn’t thought about that. “You’re not bothering us, it’s fine.”   
  
Shane doesn’t really wanna press, but if Brent says it’s fine...   
  
But then Brent takes in a sharp breath. “Okay, the thing is... Ryan and I are taking it slow. I really like him, and I could see this becoming a long-term thing, and just... the bedroom feels like a big step and I don’t wanna rush him if he’s not ready.”   
  
Shane lets out a big _ha!_ at that. “Sorry. It’s just... the boy keeps humping you – trust me, he’s ready.”   
  
“You seem to know a lot about, um, what we do.” Brent smirks.   
  
Shane turns beet red. “I – um. Saw you a couple times?”   
  
“You just couldn’t look away, could you?”   
  
Frankly, Shane’s making a habit of going all deer in the headlights lately, someone should save him the trouble and just go ahead and hang him above their fireplace.   
  
“We’ve noticed. Ryan always tends to hump harder after you’ve walked in on us – I think he’s got an exhibitionist streak.”   
  
“And – and you?” Shane’s voice is strangled, his eyes wide with shock.   
  
“The reason I got on Grindr in the first place was to get you out of my system, Shane. Didn’t really work.” Brent shrugs but he’s grinning.   
  
“But... you said it was serious with Ryan?”   
  
“Who said we can’t be serious with three people?”


End file.
